Ethan St Cloud & the Scepter of Power
by worthlesswbu
Summary: Sequel to the VOTSE. After Trevor, Jack and Heather are given a quest to search and retrieve a powerful, magical weapon, Ethan and his friends are distraught about not receiving the quest instead, and sneak out of the Institute! A Percy Jackson AU. R&R!
1. Chapter One

THE ETHAN ST. CLOUD CHRONICLES

THE SCEPTER OF POWER

**A/N: **Hello, fellow fanfiction users! It's me again—PJATOSROCKS09, bringing you the third book in the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles. This one is called, if you haven't noticed, The Scepter of Power. So please enjoy and _please_ review! I hope you like the first chapter of…_Ethan St. Cloud and the Scepter of Power._

**Ethan St. Cloud & the Scepter of Power**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**A**ndrea was arrested!" Dmitri shouted over the phone. How this happened you ask? I thought it was going to be a normal day hanging out with my sister and girlfriend.

Ellie and I had just finished our freshman year of high school, and it was our first day of summer vacation, and days before, Rosa, Ellie and I made the agreement that we would hang out on our first day of vacation. In addition, we would get to see Rosa's new baby sibling, a girl who Miguel, Rosa's father, and Marianne, her stepmother had decided to name Alexandra VanCleaven.

It was relaxing to be out of school again. The only type of homework we had was summer reading, which of course I would probably fail to complete considering I had to return to the Institute.

When Ellie and I got home, we relaxed for an hour or so until our mother got home from work. Then, she drove us over to Rosa's.

If you'd had ever been driving in Halifax, Massachusetts, you'd notice that the houses can be very big, but weren't _too_ big. That rule didn't apply to my girlfriend. Her father, an actor, was particularly rich and therefore had the only mansion in Halifax, and it was pretty big.

Rosa was already waiting for us outside on the front steps to her house. I noticed that her hair was wet and she had changed clothes, therefore making it obvious that she had just recently showered after getting home from school.

My mom pointed her finger at Rosa and me and said "No fooling around, you too," before driving off. I rolled my eyes.

Ellie and I hugged Rosa, and then stepped inside her marvelous house. Immediately, I was greeted by Marianne, who was holding a baby in a pink blanket. Rosa and her stepmother began cooing over the baby while Ellie and I looked over Marianne's shoulders to look at the newest addition to their family.

Ellie, Rosa and I walked through her kitchen, and then through her living room, where I saw her three cats—Buddy, Blossom and Midnight. Despite her allergies to cats, Rosa kept them at her house, though supposedly she was supposed to be giving Buddy and Midnight away to some other relatives of hers, though I didn't know when that was going to happen. Ellie's favorite cat was Midnight, for his black fur, and she was distraught that she was being given away to Rosa's uncle, Hugo.

Despite being French and Italian and not even having a single drop of Hispanic blood inside of her family, a lot of her family members had Spanish names—like her father, Miguel, her uncles' Roberto and Hugo, her aunts' Sofía and Raquel, et cetera. Most of her family seemed to show an interest in Italian names, though Rosa had an interest in names which were a part of her actual heritage. In other words, she liked French and particularly Italian names instead.

I glanced at Blossom, Rosa's other cat. That cat in particular seemed to dislike me. One time, as I tried petting her, she hissed, and legit smacked me with her paw. And then, another time, Rosa and I were talking over an online chat, and Blossom looked between Rosa and the computer with distasteful glares as if to say: _Stop talking to him._ Despite her hatred for me, she loved Ellie and all of my other friends.

Buddy, who was sleeping in a chair, purred softly in his sleep.

Miguel VanCleaven lugged a suitcase down the stairs. As usual, he was dressed fancily. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to Rosa, Ellie and I.

"I've gotta catch a plane, Rosie. We're starting to film Jackie's first book."

I looked at him. "You're in a movie based off a book written by Jackie?"

He nodded. "The one about faeries and wizards: 'The Gemini Diaries'? Yeah. She wants her newest book based on you guys to be made into a movie, but they want to finish at least two of The Gemini Diaries books."

I smiled. I remembered two years beforehand when Jacqueline Green, the mother of one of our other friend's, Melanie Green, had talked about writing a book series about demigods, based on us. I didn't know if she was using the same names, but if she were, it would be quite interesting to watch a movie that was based around me and had the same names as all of my friends and I.

Miguel looked at his watch. "I've gotta go." He kissed Rosa's forehead, then proceeded towards the front door. He kissed Marianne and baby Alexandra goodbye, and then closed the front door after him.

Rosa heaved a sigh before leading us upstairs and into her room. Her room was relatively large, definitely bigger than the rooms Ellie and I had. I mean, of course our mother was a single parent while her father was married and very wealthy, but I still couldn't believe I was dating the daughter of a famous actor. The room was decorated with posters—one of them was a cat yawning, with a banner below it reading: _It's tiring to be this cute_. She also had a poster of a werewolf howling at a full moon, and a framed photo of a drawing she made in art for a project. She had a bunk bed, a desk, and a full body mirror.

Remembering the nickname Miguel had called her, I raised my eyebrow at Rosa.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't let _me_ call you Rosie," I told her.

"That's my dad's nickname for me," she responded, "and _only_ my dad's."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Rosa in a sense. With her father's career, he was always very busy and didn't always have time for her.

Rosa picked up her computer off of her bunk bed and began going online. Things were peaceful for a while, until we realized we left the door open. Blossom easily got into the room and starting rubbing her body on Rosa's furniture in her cat-like ways. I picked Blossom up to gently set her out of the room, but she bit me then jumped onto Rosa's bunk bed. My hand started bleeding slightly, so Rosa told me to go into the bathroom to get some disinfectant and a band-aid. After doing so, when I got back into the room, I noticed Blossom was nuzzling Rosa, and Ellie picked up Blossom and proceeded to take her out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sat to Rosa's left while Ellie sat to her right, and we decided to try an online chat with someone. We found that our friends Melanie, Olivia and Ben were online. We began online chatting with Olivia and began a video chat with Melanie, while Ben quickly logged offline before we could speak to him.

After logging off of the online chat, we went to our summer school's website. The dormitory of Hephaestus somehow charmed it for only demigods and gods to see it, unless, of course, the mortal knew about Greek mythology or was the mortal parent of a demigod. The Hephaestus dormitory had actually created the website. We checked out when the Institute of Demigods would be opening again, and also looked at other things—such as the photos of the school they had posted, information on quests, et cetera. We also discovered there was going to be new classes at the Institute, which was exciting to know. I couldn't wait to return to the Institute that year, but my mood was slightly rained on when Ellie, Rosa and I noticed a new tab: _Ouranos' Army_.

For a year or two, monsters that were allied with the legendary Greek being Ouranos figured out how to have children, but also how to become immortal with a magical locket. We took the locket away from them, and because of that they're immortality would eventually start to fade, which was good news, but we were distraught to figure out the year before that Ouranos' army had gained a new weapon that we didn't even know the name of, but was somehow powerful enough to threaten war.

After getting bored of going online and looking at the repulsive information about Ouranos' army, Ellie and I decided along with Rosa that we would visit baby Alexandra. We went into the neighboring room—Alexandra's nursery—and looked at the nine month old baby. She had her mother's dark brown hair and her father's chocolate brown eyes. Considering Rosa's eyes changed color, she would occasionally look like the older version of her baby sister when her eyes changed brown.

"She's so cute," cooed Ellie.

"I know," agreed Rosa with a smile.

I couldn't help but agree that the baby was adorable. I knew that Rosa was obsessed with babies and little kids that she even joked that she really wouldn't mind having children in high school, which was evidently a trait that ran in her family. She simply found little kids adorable and I expected her to be all over Alexandra in her toddler years. She had already planned out the names of her children, and also assorted each of them a personality, physical appearances, clothing style, et cetera. So, if she saw a boy that she dreamt her son would look like, she'd point to him and call out, "Look!" then say the name of the child it was described as. Ellie and Rosa even started saying how much they wanted to be sisters, but knew the closest they would be is sister-in-laws, and jokingly arranged a marriage between Rosa and me.

For the rest of the day, we just kind of hung out and talked. We explored her mansion and talked about our excitement to be returning to the Institute for the summer. My friends and I spent both of our first years at the Institute on quests, and I wondered if we would be going on another quest this year. I wondered if there was going to be any new students, and if my friends and I _were_ going to be sent on a quest, then what for.

Just as soon as Marianne, Ellie, Rosa and I were starting to prepare dinner, the phone rang.

"Could you answer that?"

"Sure," I said, walking over to the small table with the phone on it. The Caller ID read _GARDNER, DMITRI_. I picked it up.

"Dmitri? It's Ethan."

"Andrea was arrested!" Dmitri shouted over the phone. Gasping, I looked over at my friends.

"Andrea was arrested!" I told them. Ellie and Rosa looked shocked, while Marianne looked at me questioningly, obviously not knowing who Andrea was.

"Who's Andrea…?"

"One of our friend's, a daughter of Hermes," I told her. Marianne knew all about the existence of the Greek gods and goddesses, so I had no problems with telling her about our friend's being demigods, even though she wasn't really known for knowing that much about Greek mythology.

"I'll drive you too the police station," Marianne promised. She quickly grabbed her keys, and walked outside. Ellie, Rosa and I were about to follow her outside, but Blossom jumped in our way.

Ellie tried picking her up, but Blossom bit her hand.

"Blossy!" Rosa shrieked, obviously surprised by Blossom's actions.

Blossom smiled at us mischievously, growled, then began growing, and growing, until no longer Blossom seemed to look like a cat, and then leaped at us with bared fangs.

**A/N:** I hope you liked the first chapter! Chapter two should be coming up soon! I'm sorry if this chapter is somewhat short, but I promise the chapters will get longer! I was just running out of ideas to put in here. Please answer these questions in a review/PM:

**One: **Do you like the Scepter of Power so far?

**Two:** What monster do you think Blossom is?

**Three:** What do you think Andrea was arrested for?

**Four:** Are you excited for more?


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** New chapter! Don't really know what else to say so…enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**E**llie, Rosa and I jumped back in surprise as Blossom leaped at us. I tried identifying what the monster was. It seemed to be slowly growing into a lioness, with sharp fangs and a golden yellow blood caked mane.

And that's when I noticed the tail.

Blossom's tail slowly turned a silvery gray color, and became thicker. Eventually, the tip of the tail grew into a knight's mace, and I knew what the monster was.

A manticore.

Two years before, when my friends and I had first discovered we were demigods, Hunter and Brianna were attacked by a manticore, but the rest of my friends weren't there to witness it.

Then I ran upstairs, and Rosa and Ellie followed behind me. The manticore followed us, but managed to smash everything in the foyer of Rosa's mansion before following us.

I ran into Rosa's room, and then looked outside her large open window. The trampoline was just below us, so I quickly made the distinct decision to jump.

Being a son of Zeus, I was able to slightly manipulate the winds, which allowed to me gracefully float on to the trampoline. Ellie luckily thought to do the same thing as me, and elegantly landed onto the ground. Just as I was about to manipulate the winds so Rosa could jump, she quickly jumped out the window and landed on the trampoline. However, the force of her body caused the trampoline to fling Rosa up into the air, where she then fell to the ground on her back. I was about to freak out because I noticed she had several scratches and cuts from the fall, and she seemed to be crying. I ran over to her side to help her up, when I realized she was only cracking up and didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Rose," Ellie said with a laugh. "You're such an idiot."

"I was _trying_ to be a superhero, obviously," she responded.

I glared at her.

"Well I can't just control—"

The manticore exploded through the walls of Rosa's bedroom, and the three of us screamed and then quickly ran through Rosa's backyard.

Her backyard was large, and filled with everything a teenage movie star would have. It had a long, stone pathway that led to a gazebo, an in-ground swimming pool, a trampoline, beautiful green grass, a forest, and a small pond with lilies and lily pads floating in it. In addition, rose bushes dotted the lawn, but there was also a garden, which I assumed Marianne planted.

I was waiting for the manticore to completely destroy the lawn, but whenever Blossom was _allowed_ to go outside, she was normally known for just cuddling up and falling asleep inside the gazebo. So, naturally, the manticore didn't seem to be doing any damage to the backyard except kicking up grass behind its feet.

I wondered how the manticore was able to possess Blossom's body. If Hunter and Brianna had battled the manticore before, then how exactly would Blossom have escaped Rosa's house? I decided to stop thinking about the matter so I could focus on the manticore.

Blossom sent a flare of spikes from her tail. Luckily, the three of us were able to dodge them all, but quickly another set of thorns grew from the tail. The manticore dislodged them, and one of them hit my arm slightly.

The first thing I felt was pain—excruciating pain. I fell to the ground, clutching my arm. The smell of blood surpassed my nose. I wished I had brought my weapon with me, but I had left it at home, not expecting any of this to happen.

My vision started to blur, but through the foggy sight I had, I saw Rosa running over to me, while Ellie fought Blossom. Rosa began taking off her T-Shirt, to reveal she had a tank top underneath. She wrapped her T-Shirt around my bleeding arm. My vision started to clear up, and somehow I managed to sit myself up again.

Ellie shot electrical energy from her fingertips, sending a powerful amount of static shock through Blossom's body.

"Blossy!" Rosa yelled, obviously showing concern for her cat that was trying to kill us. Somehow she managed to build up the courage to run over to the Manticore and hug it. It hissed at her.

Trembling, I weakly lifted my hand, and was able to send a powerful blast of lightning at Blossom—something I had wanted to do _before_ I realized she was a manticore.

Rosa released her grip on Blossom, and the cat fell backwards into the pond with a huge splash, separating the lilies and lily pads away from each other as the manticore sunk to the bottom.

I grinned.

And then my face fell.

Blossom, no longer in the form of a manticore, but now in the form of her old cat-like self, jumped out of the pond with a shiver, then ran over to me. She bit my leg, then went over to Rosa and began purring at her feet. Rosa picked up Blossom, and began hugging and cuddling her, while Blossom licked her face. I didn't find the idea very smart considering she was allergic to cats, but luckily Rosa went back inside and placed Blossom on the couch in the living room, while Ellie and I followed.

We then walked into the completely destroyed foyer. Expensive vases were smashed and glass littered the floor.

Marianne violently opened the door. "Are you three coming or—"

She gazed at the mess, and then at us.

"Eh, whatever," she said. "C'mon, let's go."

I smiled at Rosa. Marianne tended to be careless about situations like this, which was a quality we loved about her.

We followed Marianne outside and into the driveway, where we piled into her blood red Italian sports car. Baby Alexandra was tucked in a booster car seat in the back, so Rosa sat in the shotgun seat. She turned the radio to our favorite music channel, and Rosa, Ellie and I basically danced in our seats as Marianne drove us to the police station.

When we got to the police station, I already saw Hunter and Brianna Rivera getting out of their mother's car. They quickly greeted us, and we walked into building as Michelle and Marianne drove away.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It reminded me of the smell of basements—musty. Its walls were made of white cement rectangular blocks. I noticed Andrea sitting on a bench next to Dmitri and Ben. Her dirty blonde hair had streaks of red dyed into them.

My first question was, "What happened?"

Hunter demanded, "Why'd they arrest you?"

"Some college-age dude insulted my red dye," Andrea explained. "So I kicked his balls, stole a can of red spray-paint and…_doodled_ on his car."

"_Nice_!" said Brianna. She high-fived Andrea.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Dmitri. "This is a disaster!"

Everything got quiet when he started yelling. As we aged, I noticed that we were becoming more similar to our godly parents. Ellie and I were beginning to grow a stronger leadership quality, to the point where we often wanted to be in control; Rosa was starting to become slightly more girly, but was still both girly and tomboyish at the same time; and in this case, Andrea was becoming more mischievous and Dmitri was beginning to become more bossy and got angered more easily.

Then two more people came in through the door—Melanie and Olivia.

Ellie added, "Jeez, Dmitri. Did you invite, like, the entire school?"

He rolled his eyes. Andrea explained the story to Melanie and Olivia.

I could see that the police were beginning to set up a court date, so I quickly glanced at Rosa, and she grinned mischievously. She walked up to the podium where the police officer was.

"Andrea did nothing wrong," Rose said. Her voice sounded more insistent and powerful. I knew that she had gotten the message. She was enchanting the officer to let Andrea go. "She doesn't deserve to be in here."

"You-You're right. Go along children. And remember, _don't meddle with the law_!" he said, as if we were little children. All of us waited to go outside before laughing.

"Thanks, Rose," Andrea said. "I owe you."

"Its fine," Rosa promised, and then said with a chuckle. "Unless, there's something in the future that I can't afford that I really want…"

"Assuming I don't get caught again," Andrea said with a laugh.

"How _did _you get caught? You're a child of Hermes, the god of mischief!" Ben reminded her. "You _never_ get caught!"

"That was only my second time," she said, obviously impressed with herself. "But I guess it's not really that hard to look out the window behind you and see a teenage girl spray-painting your car…"

"True," said Melanie.

"So…what now?" asked Hunter.

"Well, Blossom turned out to be a manticore," I told everyone. Hunter and Brianna looked at me with horrified eyes, instantly remembering their first monster.

"Oh no!" Olivia said. "Is my Blossom okay?"

"Why does everyone care about Blossom except me?" I inquired with a laugh.

"She hates boys," Brianna reminded me.

"She doesn't hate Dmitri, or Ben, or Hunter," I informed her.

"Well then she probably just hates Rosa's boyfriends," Ben said. "She obviously doesn't hate Rosa's dad."

"By the way, speaking of my dad," Rosa said to Melanie, "he's flying off to Los Angeles to film the movie version of your mom's book!"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "It's going to be interesting to see your dad dressed up as the Fairy King…"

"Anyways," I said. "Yes, Blossom's okay, the manticore's spirit left her…unfortunately."

Everyone rolled their eyes, which I laughed at.

"So…who wants to go to my place to chill?" Andrea offered. "It's just around the corner and everyone can call their parents and whatnot."

"Sounds good to me," Rosa said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and we began walking to Andrea's house.

**XxXxX**

After walking for a couple of minutes, a two story white colored Colonial house sat in front of us. Andrea led us up the driveway and through the door.

"Andrea? Is that you?" said a woman who's voice was coming from the kitchen. She spoke with a southern accent. She entered the foyer—which was a lot different from the one in Rosa's house—and stopped when she saw us.

"Oh…um…it's nice to see y'all," Anastasia Martin said. Her short, curly blonde hair billowed around her shoulders and her green eyes looked at each of us carefully, as if she was approving of our presence. Ellie shivered at the word _y'all_. She seemed to hate the word for no apparent reason.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so," Anastasia said. "Y'all will have to leave before then, because I didn't make enough for everyone."

Everyone nodded, and we followed Andrea upstairs into her room. It was cluttered with many different objects—objects that she probably stole.

"I'm sorry about that," Andrea confessed. "I don't think my mom is very comfortable about the idea of Greek mythology existing, or the fact that her own daughter is a demigod…and that her friends are demigod…and that her daughter was killed—"

"Andrea," Dmitri interrupted. "It's fine."

Andrea smiled.

There was a knocking on the door. Andrea groaned, as if she expected it to be someone she disliked. She opened the door to reveal two adorable toddlers—a boy and a girl.

"Cynthia. Nathan. Go away."

"Why?" complained the girl, who I assumed was Cynthia. Her brown hair was long, and she had hazel eyes with freckles and a Caucasian complexion.

"We want to meet your friends," Cynthia's twin brother, Nathan demanded. He had the same physical features as Cynthia, but had his mother's emerald eyes.

"Too bad," Andrea said.

"C'mon, Nate," Cynthia said, clearly disappointed. "Let's go."

With that, she slammed the door in their faces.

"What was that for? I'm sure nobody cares about them being in here with us," claimed Rosa, looking around at everyone's faces.

"I don't mind," I suggested, agreeing with my girlfriend. Everyone nodded except for Ben and Andrea.

"They're annoying," Andrea said.

"Obviously, none of you have really met them." Ben added.

We talked for a while, and eventually Andrea's stepfather came into the bedroom.

"You should all start calling your parents," said her stepfather, James Thomas.

Everyone quickly began whipping out their cell phones. Naturally, my mom hadn't bought my sister and me a cell phone, so we were forced to call our mom on somebody else's phone.

Just as Anastasia was setting up for dinner, everyone's parents began arriving. Dmitri's father, Matthew, arrived first, in a vehicle that did not seem harmful to the environment by any means. _One should always be aware of their vehicle's effect on the environment_, he would always say.

Eventually, my mother showed up, and I was kind-of upset—along with Ellie—because we couldn't go back to Rosa's. After explaining to her that Blossom turned into a manticore, she told us that she wasn't sure if we would be going back to Rosa's house any time soon, though luckily we would still be able to hang out with her at our house or something like that.

The sun was beginning to set when my mom decided to take Ellie and me out to dinner. She took us to the 99 restaurant, because Ben's mother, Valeria, worked there. Ever since Ben was seven, she was driven insane with the fear of death, but last year, she was restored to normal—we just didn't know how.

The day was overall fun. It was the beginning of summer, and in just a couple of days, I would be returning to the Institute of Demigods.

Sleep came easily, which was surprising due to the fact that I was very excited for the Institute of Demigods. But when I woke up in the morning, I didn't expect for my half-brother to be waiting for me in the kitchen...

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter two! Chapter three should be just around the corner, but school is beginning to start again, I'm beta reading other stories, and my schedule is just overall busy. Anyway, please answer these questions in a review/PM:

**One:** Did you know Blossom would be a manticore before it was revealed? If so, what clues gave it away?

**Two:** Why do you think Andrea's mother, Anastasia, is uncomfortable with the idea of Greek mythology's existence and the fact that her daughter is a demigod?

**Three:** Would you act similarly as Andrea did toward the college-age dude if he insulted you? xD

**Four:** Why do you think Ethan's half-brother is waiting for him?


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey, guys! Look, I know I haven't updated in a very, _very_ long time. I apologize for that. I've been dealing with some serious personal issues. And while I was away, not writing Ethan St. Cloud…well, my I'm slowly beginning to lose the inspiration to write it. I really did think this was going to be my first actual series of books that I completed successfully. I want it to be that. But I need your help. If I get at least five reviews, telling me that you want me to continue the story, then I'll continue it. But I need to know that you guys _want_ the story to keep going, because I haven't been getting many reviews in the first place…so, remember, all you have to do is tell me! Thanks, you guys!

~PJATOSROCKS09~


	4. My Explanation

Hello! I know you haven't heard from me in a long time…and I am very sorry to say that Ethan St. Cloud will still be delayed…I might come back to it later, but as for now, I will be pursuing my stories on FictionPress. I don't think I'm necessarily ready to give up on Ethan's story yet…I had a whole sequel series prepared for it to (but I'm not sure if that will necessarily work out). Anyways, I most likely will return to the Ethan St. Cloud Chronicles at one point, but I don't think that will be for a very long time.

Anywho, I will still be writing my stories on FictionPress. I will be publishing a new story, called _Gone Mental: Be Right Back_, which is about eight teenagers who are sent to a psychiatric unit to go into treatment for problems such as self-harm, substance abuse, eating disorders, depression, suicidal thoughts, schizophrenia, paranoia and alcoholism. I'm still working on the prologue, but each of the chapters will be alternating perspectives between all eight of the characters.

You can find the link to my FictionPress account on my profile. :3 Thank you for your time and I hope you will understand.


End file.
